


The Silent Killer

by Tsukishima_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gangs, Gen, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, frats, mafia, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Luna/pseuds/Tsukishima_Luna
Kudos: 2





	The Silent Killer

Our country looks like a peaceful place where you can live safe and sound.

That is what I used to believe

Not until I discover the place called The Underground.

Where illegal transactions and businesses can be found.

Mafias

Frats

Gangs

You can all found them in the Underground

Basically, you can do whatever you want in the Underground

But beware of the person called "The Silent Killer"

This person kills hundreds of people

No one knows who when and where he/she might attack

But when this person kills someone, it leaves a cross mark to the victims forehead

It doesn't matter what kind of cross mark he/she left

It can be a carved wound to the victims forehead 

It can be the victims blood use as an ink to write the cross

Sometimes this person just stick a cross sticker in the victims forehead

No one have a clue who is this person not even it's gender

That person really knows how to hide his/her identity

But one thing is for sure

This person is very dangerous

"KUROO!! COME ON!! BOSS IS GOING TO BE MAD ON US AGAIN!!."

Don't mind him his just one of my Gangmates. 

Yes you read it right gangmates

I am a gang member

The gang were called Nekoma

It is the highest ranked gang in the Underground

Just don't ask how and why

"Kuroo, what will you do if you encounter the Silent Killer?"

What kind of question is that?

Tsk. That's so random to ask.

"Hmmm? I would probably run."

"Seriously?! Run?! Why though?"

First of all, why me? There so many people here for him to ask his stupid questions and he chooses me?!

"Yes. When I see what they say The Silent Killer I will probably run. He/she will only appear if you are one of his/her target."

"Hmmm you got a point."

Its true though

He/she will show his/her self if you're his/her target

"What do you think Silent Killer's gender?"

Hmm? Gender?

"I dunno, maybe boy because when we investigated the corpse of The Silent Killer's victims, it looks like a man is the one who killed it."

"Hmmm maybe you're right."

Silent Killer's gender huh?

Why does my senses are saying that there is something wrong.

"Okay i gotta go. I have something else to do. See you tomorrow then."

I just nodded at him a a response

Hmmm? That means I'm the only one here in the hideout?

I guess I'm just going to sleep here.

*Blag*

"Huh?! What the hell is that?"

I immediately peeked at the fallen object.

I knew it was intentional so I brought a knife in case it was a trespasser.

"Huh? There is no one here?!"

But I suddenly feel strange. It feels like I am being watched.

"I don't care who you are! Come out you coward!"

"Me? Coward? Oh come on! Try again! Hahahahaha"

A girl? 

Hmmm she's pretty but what's with the outfit?

All black? As if someone is going to die.

"You're Kuroo Tetsurou right? The real boss of Nekoma."

"Who the fuck are you?! What are you doing here?! And how the fuck you know that shit?!"

"How do I know? It's a secret. Hahaha and Oh you want to know who I am? Hahahahah"

Seriously who the fuck is this girl?!

"Why do you want to know it? It is not that important. But if it is your last wish then okay."

Last wish? 

Wait fuck why does she have a gun?!

"Hi! I am y/n also know as The Silent Killer. Hajimemashite!"

*Bang*

That's the last thing I hear before everything went black.


End file.
